Bail Harley
"TC... We're going to take back the nation. I'm going to be the next empress. And you. You are the brilliant one, but I have a feeling no one's gonna trust you as a leader. Therefore, you will be my royal advisor. Do you promise that?" - Bail to TC in Dread's basement Bail Jade Harley is one of the main characters in the ZoZo's Bizarre Adventure series. She is the current empress of Dazelia, and even adds some chapters in Part 2 (and is one of three main POVs in Part 3). Character Bail is an average teenage girl living in Dazelia. Well, average except for the fact that she's the empress. And that she was once an FBI agent. She is native to Idaho, and comes from a family with a long history of government involvement. She is the long lost twin sister of Jon Egderp, who was well known for his service in the military using the codename of Plasma Snake. Her personality is shy, sweet, and caring, while also sometimes being a little rude, rebellious, disorganized, and silly. She is a huge The Legend of Zelda fan with an affinity for animals (especially dogs), and may or may not be a closet furry (most likely not, probably just mistaken for her animal affinity). Her sign is Pisces, and her extended zodiac sign is Pius. As stated before, she is currently Dazelia's empress, and she is the user of the Stand called Soldier. Story/Character Arc Before the Story Bail was once an FBI agent as part of the Confederate States's "Espionage Children" program (as it turns out "Spy Kids" is already trademarked), which not only included CIA positions, but also FBI positions. She and Sam the Chair were the oldest at the time, both being 14 when initially signing up (Sam still is the oldest, being 16 with no intentions of leaving the FBI even after he turns 18). It wasn't until she discovered the stories of Plasma Snake and Malachi that she finally met her twin brother. She decided to attend the same school as him, Kan High, while also doing jobs in the FBI. A wise decision, as it would inevitably lead her to find her matesprit. While in the FBI, she was tasked with stopping a cult-leading disability Nazi psychopath by the name of Professor Xtra Sprinkles. In some twisted Sweeney Todd-esque situation, Xtra Sprinkles would sell donuts made out of human meat and injected with arsenic to his customers, who were mostly disabled like him, and would harvest the bodies of his victims to make more arsenic filled cannibal donuts, while stuffing their flesh to use in some morbid Barbie doll-like scenes with the bodies. What Bail regretted was the fact that she was given two options: either send him to an asylum, or kill him herself. While the latter would guarantee a quick and painless death, putting him out of his misery, the former was not only much more merciful, but also less merciful at the same time. Doing so would send him to a life of cruel, mental stress and torture, but at least he wouldn't be dead. So Bail went with the former. And that's what she regrets the most. Not getting to put him out of his misery. In Phantom Love Bail was first mentioned in the third chapter, being listed among the many girls ZoZo had already become friends with. She would not be heard from again until Chapter IX, where she, alongside Agent Sam, visit the Idaho Mafia. They then pretend the two leaders, Daddy Brandola and Uncle Care Bear, were under arrest. However, the real reason they had come was to warn them of the Illuminati, but doing so accidentally caused the suicides of the leaders by drinking champagne glasses full of bleach. The two agents then fled the scene. Bail was among the many people who attended Ranime 413, being invited alongside ZoZo by TC himself, though she didn't really do much except sit there and watch. This is odd, due to her status as an FBI agent, and is probably a reference to the fact that the author (A.K.A.: moi) keeps forgetting more people went to Ranime 413 than just TC and Mysteo. Except not really because everyone else who was invited also witnessed TC's clue-gathering. But this article isn't about TC. It's about Bail. So let's get back to Bail, shall we? After finally building up the resistance, TC decides it's time to get more members. At this point, the resistance only consisted of him, Mysteo, Acetablook, and Kira Yagami. The first person who came to his head was Bail, so, of course, he went to visit her. Mysteo tries to casually yet formally invite Bail, almost succeeds, but then TC just decides the best thing to do in this situation was to make a very quick adlibbed parody of Village People's "YMCA" and just freaking embarrass himself. Apparently this whole ordeal was so comically humiliating that it attracted almost everyone in Kan High like some sort of strange mating call. After a long speech about LOVE or something and then giving up, Bail decides being a member of the Resistance is how she's going to spend her time now. Bail, knowing a lot about hacking due to her time in the FBI, was also a crucial part of both iterations of "Operation: Black Parade," and eventually "Operation: Misery's Business." In Chapter XXX (which on an unrelated note I guess it's a tradition that every Chapter XXX shall be named some synonym of the phrase "missed opportunity," i.e. "unseen contingency"), Bail talks about the one mission she regretted the most, being the mission regarding one Professor Xtra Sprinkles. Bail was one of the few people who not only stuck with TC after O:BP's failure, but also defended him, saying it was her fault more than his, more than anyone's. In this same scene, she makes a promise to TC, that together they would take back the government, where she would be empress and he would be her royal advisor. This heartwarming moment proved Mysteo had a soul and fueled blossoming flushed feelings that may lead to a strong matespritship. When her brother, Jon, questions her decision to stay with TC, Bail snaps at him, telling him TC was innocent, and that the incident was "old news." After this, the flushed feelings seem to get stronger, strong enough to where they show their true colors in the epic climactic finale in which TC strifes with Aris "the Undying" Undyrope. When Aris aims an attack toward Bail, who was on the other side of a window, the emotional pressure within TC builds up so much he goes Super Saiyan to protect Bail, the girl he loves. And thusly the ship was unofficially official. So unofficially official, in fact, that Bail becomes more tsundere than the tsundere cat himself, as she seemingly leans in for a kiss but then "covers it up with a hug and a high five," though, to be fair, this was before the fight. And the cherry on the whipped cream on the icing on the five layers of the first tier of the wedding cake in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, once the flushed couple fulfill their promise to each other, it all ends with one kiss, a kiss that seals this romantic tension and suspense and makes the matespritship OFFICIALLY official. In Romance Tendency In the beginning of Part 2, Bail is away at Neo Moscow, Russia, introducing her new SCP Foundation as a means to help clean up the nuclear waste in Chernobyl and rid of all radioactivity. She cures several puppies of radiation, including one who looks like a "blank slate" or "inverted shadow" and gains omniscience, omnipresence, and omnipotence from said radiation. A god dog, if you will. Bail decides to bring this dog home to the Red House (which was painted that way as Bail thought white was a "dull color"), where she and TC decide to name the dog Becquerel, or Bec for short. Then, in the mail, the two receive an invitation from Liz Lalonde, empress of the Fire Nation. The event was the signing of a peace treaty between several empires, only for said treaty to be completely discarded as Liz declares war on all the nations who signed the treaty. While TC was overreacting with his trademark panic attacks and nightmares, Bail was one of many normal people who did absolutely nothing as the issue sorted itself out, calling Liz a "dummy" at worst. After Liz called off the war, another one started, this time between Dazelia and another empire, the Slave State of Eden. Bail addressed this war publicly, announcing that the military was looking for new recruits and/or support. Eden's emperor, who decides he wants to be called Dio Rouxls at this point, tells TC that he wants the Dazelian land, but is willing accept Bail in exchange for neutrality between the two. TC accepts, and Bail is taken away to Eden, where she gathers statistics regarding the weapons, military, and other such related things of Eden. At one point, she demonstrates her hacking skills by literally hacking beyond the fourth wall, a power only seen once before from Iceman in Part 1, and writing a warning to TC regarding the "DansenWare" ransomware virus and the Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland DS ROM. Bail is then rescued by TC, only for both to be captured directly by Eden's emperor. As TC is about to be killed by Eden's new superweapon, REQUIEM, he leaves her one last message: "I love you 3000." In the epilogue, Bail, using her aforementioned hacking skills, reveals that TC did not, in fact, die. Instead, he was trapped in some strange cosmic prison (later revealed to be Parade in the form of Alien X). She then proceeds to write about how life is and tie up some loose side plot ends. In Starstruck Crushaders In the prologue, Bail once more demonstrates her hacking skills to write about her latest hijinks, this being her pricking her finger on an arrow in Mysteo's shed, a scene she describes as being not too far off from Aurora pricking her finger on the spindle in Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Later on, she becomes one of three points of view, starting off by sharing why she's been missing for so long. She went grocery shopping, but strange things occurred, causing her to think an evil spirit is causing her to harm people for no good reason. To combat this "evil spirit," she locks herself in prison. TC, Liz, and ZoZo arrive to break her out while also teaching her about her Stand (which was also used to indirectly teach ZoZo about hers). She finally leaves, and the four sit down at a café to discuss the bizarre happenings over the past seven months. Liz then takes Bail and ZoZo to her castle so she can help them control their Stands. Bail realizes quickly that her Stand, which she had named Soldier whilst in the prison cell after drawing the Ace of Hearts, has the ability to utilize every Pokémon in the National Dex, sans Mega Evolutions and other such forms. Excited, she decides to return home, but is quickly stopped by CHARA BRANDO not too far away from the Idaho Mafia HQ, which was currently overrun by zombies. After a bit of a standoff, she is chased away by TC, the Maryam-Lalondes, the Dazelian knight Aris Undyrope, and Bail's ex-kismesis, Zeke Luthor. The six then proceed to Castlevania in an attempt to discover more about Chara Brady's disappearance. Instead, CHARA finds them. She sends her latest minion, Professor Xtra Sprinkles (the very same psychopath Bail locked up years ago), to kill them all, but is quickly defeated using a combination of Hamon, Parade, and Soldier. After that ordeal, the six discover the juju chest, which was missing the Rings of Void and Life. Zeke Luthor parts ways with the other five, as they return to the Red House, donating the juju chest to Mysteo. Act 2 begins with Sam telling Bail about his new promotion, and that he must protect a game called Sburb Beta. TC then tells Bail that this game will end the world as they know it, and that it must be destroyed at all costs, while also explaining the history of the universe, multiverse, and omniverse. After TC mentions the Genesis Frog, Bail reveals that the Genesis Frog was actually the mother of humanity and the 2nd Angel, Lilith. TC then realizes that Sburb must be none other than the 1st Angel, Adam. Now it was of utmost urgency to destroy Sburb, before someone like CHARA can begin Instrumentality and the First Impact. Trivia * Bail's full name is heavily inspired by Jade Harley from Homestuck. ** "Bail" comes from "Bailey," but shortened to four letters rather than six due to the naming rule for the Homestuck kids ** Despite this, Bail Harley is NOT related to Jade Harley, Jude Harley, Joey Claire, Jake Harley, Jane Egbert, Dad Egbert, or John Egbert. ** Her full name also contains Jade Harley's full name, due to Bail's middle name being Jade. *** Hilariously, Bailey Freeman, the real life inspiration for Bail, thinks her name is Jade Harley and not Bail Harley. However, I do not wish to correct her on this due to the fact that I think it's somewhat cute that she doesn't know. * The reason Bail ends up being TC's girlfriend in the end is because I, the author and thusly the inspiration for TC, happen to have a crush on her. However, due to the fact that I now live on the complete opposite end of the country, there's a chance that we may never be, so this ain't it chief. * In Part 2, Bail adopts a godlike dog from Chernobyl she decides to name Becquerel, or Bec. This is, indeed, yet another reference to Jade Harley, who has a godlike dog named Becquerel/Bec. * Bail becoming the empress of Dazelia is a reference to Civis, a game my 9th grade government class played in which Bailey and I were on the same team. Toward the end, she became the empress, while I was appointed as royal advisor, in our nation, which was also called Dazelia. Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Dazelian Government Category:Resistance Members